


Burn

by peggy_hamilton



Series: soulmate au's [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bucky doesn't like to be touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: When you touch your soulmate for the first time their name appears on your skin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: soulmate au's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Lots of soul mate AUs, Gemma! Chris Beck Soul Mate Au, Bucky Barnes soul mate Au, just all the soul mate aus where they’re adorable and cute and someone’s scared of being rejected but actually it’s all perfect in the end? Also keep up the amazing work! Hope your days been good! :) xx -anon

Bucky Barnes didn’t like to be touched. It didn’t matter if it was a brush on the arm or a handshake or high five, he didn’t like to be touched. After his days of being the Winter Soldier, he was afraid that if he touched someone then he would hurt them. And he couldn’t risk hurting any more people.

The Avengers respected his boundaries and made sure to include him but not invade his personal space. You especially, you had been crushing on Bucky since he arrived and, whilst you longed for nothing more than to embrace him or run your fingers through his hair, you weren’t going to make him uncomfortable.

Not that it mattered much anyway. You still saw him and spoke to him on a daily basis and that was enough for you. Most of your friends had found their soulmates by now. Tony had Pepper, Clint had his wife, Steve had Sharon, heck even Natasha had met hers but refused to tell you who it was.

You hadn’t found your soulmate yet; it terrified and excited you to think that there was a perfect person for you, someone that the universe destined you to be with. You lay awake at night thinking about what it would be like to meet your soulmate. You would know when you touched someone for the first time and their name would appear on your skin.

There was no guarantee as to where it would show up on your body, you had done a lot of research. Some people said that when the name of their soulmate appeared on their skin they didn’t feel it, some said they did and it burnt but they didn’t care because they had met their soulmate. You read stories about people who never found their soulmate, people who accidentally touched them in the middle of a crowd and couldn’t find them again.

You didn’t know which was worse, never finding your soulmate or knowing their name and never finding them again. Probably the latter.

It was late evening when your stomach started rumbling, you had skipped dinner earlier and you now regretted it. With a huff of annoyance, you dragged yourself out of your room and downstairs to the kitchen. None of the others were there except for Bucky, he was sat at the breakfast bar reading a novel.

“Hey, Buck,” you greeted brightly as you entered the kitchen.

Bucky glanced up and gave you a small smile, “Hi.”

You reached into the cupboard that was nearest to Bucky to pull out a plate for your food when you felt yourself slip. Your socks had no traction and to stop yourself from plummeting to the floor you reached out and grabbed onto the closest thing you could to stable yourself.

Which was Bucky.

Beneath your fingers, you felt him tense up and instantly you snatched your hand back. “Oh my god Bucky, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to touch I swear. Are you okay? Jesus Christ, I am so sorry,” you rambled quickly but got cut off by the sudden searing pain under your left rib cage.

You cried out in pain and doubled over, clutching your hand over your ribs. You glanced up when you heard Bucky grunt in pain too, he was clutching at his forearm.

The two of you made eye contact and, in an instant, you realised what this meant. Bucky was your soulmate. Both of you lifted your respective clothing to see, Bucky pulled back the shirt on his right forearm to see Y/N Y/L/N written in black on his arm.

You lifted your shirt up and underneath your ribcage, a neat James Buchanan Barnes had been tattooed onto your skin.

“Oh my god,” you breathed in shock.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky mumbled sadly.

You snapped your head up, “Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“Being your soulmate. You deserve someone better than me,” he said, looking up at you.

You shook your head, “I’m not sorry. There’s no one I would rather have as my soulmate.”

Bucky looked unconvinced, “But after everything I’ve done ...”

“It’s not your fault,” you interrupted him, “I don’t blame you, and I’m glad you’re my soulmate.”

Bucky stood up, “I don’t even like people touching me, what if I hurt you? I’m meant to be your soulmate and I’m afraid to touch you.”

You walked up to him, keeping a small distance between you and him, “I don’t care if we can’t touch, that’s not what it’s all about. In time you may be able to work up to it, but if not then that’s okay too. I’m not going to push you into something you’re not comfortable with, that’s why we’re soulmates, Buck.”

He looked over at you and gave a small smile, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” you smiled gently. “So, soul mate,” you said with a grin and Bucky chuckled, “What do you say about take-out and a movie to celebrate?”

“Good idea,” Bucky nodded.

You smiled up at him, “Perfect. You go find something and I’ll call it up. Pizza okay?”

“Yeah.”

You couldn’t contain your grin as you dialled the pizza place, Bucky was your soulmate. Your soulmate. After all the nights spent fantasizing about this moment, the best and worst cases, you were so incredibly glad that it had turned out the way it did.


End file.
